


lay me down

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [101]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon request for sleepy!blaine!also based on this post--Sebastian doesn’t know what it is with the New York city subway recently but he swears the metro system is somehow plotting against him. That, or it’s Kurt, but even that feels a little farfetched. Blaine’s decided that he wants to be friends with his ex again and Sebastian keeps his lips firmly zipped tight on that idea but he supposes he can’t quite blame his boyfriend for wanting to make peace when they end up on the same Broadway show together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	lay me down

**Author's Note:**

> hating titles recently alsdkfjd thanks to everyone who is supporting me, it means a lot. i feel like all my time has been dedicated to work since i started back. so i appreciate the love, support and patience <333

Sebastian doesn’t know what it is with the New York city subway recently but he swears the metro system is somehow plotting against him. That, or it’s Kurt, but even that feels a little farfetched. Blaine’s decided that he wants to be friends with his ex again and Sebastian keeps his lips firmly zipped tight on _that idea_ but he supposes he can’t quite blame his boyfriend for wanting to make peace when they end up on the same Broadway show together.

The universe really is that bitch.

The only thing that Sebastian can really gloat about is the fact that Blaine’s playing the lead while Kurt has a total of three scenes throughout the entire two-hour performance. Regardless that Blaine’s told him to be nice, he practically has to bite his tongue in half so he doesn’t rub that in Hummel’s face when he’s in his presence. A non-existent role, completely forgettable, is nothing short of what Kurt deserves.

Here’s the thing about Sebastian, ever since they were in high school, he’s been able to figure Kurt out with a few simple interactions. It’s as obvious now as it was then—jealous of his Warbler boyfriend and everything he brought to the table, things Kurt would never be or accomplish that just turned him into _more_ of a bitter person towards Blaine. He’s got him figured out even now.

The feelings are clear on Kurt’s face and with how he holds his body. It’s especially apparent when they discuss the show that they both share—Kurt’s envious that Blaine’s snagged a lead. He smiles with too many teeth and his eyes pinch when Blaine starts talking excitedly about scenes or rehearsals. Sebastian’s not sure whether Blaine’s oblivious or if he’s just willing to ignore Kurt’s behavior so that the dust settles between him and his ex.

Blaine’s probably used to dealing with Kurt’s bullshit, anyways.

Sebastian shakes his head and takes another sip of wine, turning to talk to Adam, Kurt’s boyfriend, about football because it’s drab and safe and not a conversation Hummel will insert himself into. Adam seems nice enough but it’s obvious Kurt’s attention lies elsewhere—Sebastian watches him when he’s around Blaine.

It’s in the way Kurt speaks and laughs with him, it’s in the small touches he places on Blaine’s leg or shoulder or lower back. Familiar and yet not. It’s in the way Kurt turns his nose up at Sebastian when Blaine goes to sit on his lap or share a small kiss or hold onto his hand during conversations within a group.

Sebastian runs his tongue over his teeth, stopping himself from telling Adam that he’s hot, talented and can do _a lot_ better than Kurt—he should run while he has the chance. But he’s promised Blaine he’d be nicer so he takes another long sip of beer instead.

He _almost_ feels sorry for Adam. Almost.

This particular party is winding down, more people than just the four of them gathered in Kurt’s apartment. Rachel with her new boyfriend, Santana and her girlfriend, Sam and some other people Sebastian hasn’t taken the time to learn the names of yet, filling the space with mindless chatter. They’ll probably be here next week when Blaine drags him across the city to ‘spend time’ with his theater people so he’ll have another chance then.

Sebastian glances at the time on his phone and looks over at Blaine who seems to sense his gaze. He raises his eyebrows at him because they should probably get going—the subway between Brooklyn and Manhattan has been spotty at best recently and they don’t want to get stuck paying for an Uber. Blaine looks ready to escape anyways. He quickly nods, interrupting his conversation with Kurt and stands to grab Sebastian’s jacket from the back of the couch. They say their goodbyes and leave the apartment, walking towards the subway station around the corner.

Blaine’s quiet as they head down the steps and into the station but that’s how he usually gets when he’s tired, only responding when Sebastian pulls him into the conversation.

“The things I do for you.” Sebastian teases as they pay with their MetroCards and walk down another set of steps to wait for their train.

Blaine scrunches his nose, wrapping his arms around himself as they stand near a few benches. He looks like he’s considering sitting down but it’s too close to an overfilled trash can. “What do you mean?”

“Your friends are a handful and I thought Kurt was going to break into song at any moment just to serenade you back into his arms.”

Blaine laughs softly, shaking his head, “Kurt has a boyfriend.”

Sebastian makes a face that says _come on,_ “Yeah, I said what I said.”

The shorter rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother arguing, he yawns instead and glances down the long railway for their subway that is not approaching. Running his hand through his curls, he looks at his watch, blinking as if he doesn’t believe that’s what time it is.

“Yeah, it’s late,” Sebastian agrees, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “You have class tomorrow morning?”

Blaine winces a little before nodding, “I didn’t realize it was past eleven already.”

“Maybe we should cut down on going to Hummel’s every week.” He smiles with too many teeth.

The shorter huffs out a soft noise, “It’s not like it’s a social call all the time. Sometimes we run lines. You don’t have to come with me if it’s that big of a deal.” He pokes Sebastian’s side.

He jerks away from the touch, taking his hand out of his pocket to hold onto Blaine’s. “Like I’m going to leave you alone with that _weasel,_ no thanks.” Sebastian tugs him closer as Blaine chuckles, pressing gently into his body as they wait. Across the station, a screeching subway car headed in the other direction stutters to a stop. 

“He’s harmless.” Blaine rests his forehead against Sebastian’s collarbone.

Sebastian hums, settling his fingers against the taut muscles on the back of Blaine’s neck, massaging gently as he glances down the subway station for any signs of an upcoming train. “If I were him, I’d be trying to get back into your _good graces_ too. And yes, I completely mean your pants.”

He can feel Blaine let out a soft breath of air from his nose. The longer he stands against Sebastian’s body, the more his muscles and bones begin to melt against him. Blaine runs himself ragged on the schedule he keeps and while it’s impressive that he can get so much done within a day, Sebastian worries that he’s working himself too hard. He’s got classes, theater practices, workout sessions and still time to squeeze in lunch and dinner with his friends or a bar with Sebastian when they find one near their apartment that has specials.

Blaine approaches every piece of his life with boundless enthusiasm. Sebastian still doesn’t get how someone can have that much energy all at once for so many things. Apparently, the downside is that when his boyfriend starts to crash it’s almost impossible to stop.

Usually when they’re at home, Sebastian can sense when Blaine’s running on empty a mile away. He turns really quiet and begins gravitating towards him to lean on or rest against, even when they’re making dinner or Sebastian’s trudging through schoolwork. It’s kind of adorable, how tactile Blaine becomes, how easily he presses against his chest or hides his face in his neck. Blaine’s always been a very physical person anyways but he nearly becomes an inseparable force when he wants to sleep.

Standing in the station waiting for their subway doesn’t change anything about that except for the fact that Blaine’s becoming increasingly impatient about shifting on his feet as Sebastian keeps his arms around him. The taller attempts to soothe him by running a strong hand up and down Blaine’s back but it’s not helping as much as he wants it to.

“We can sit.” He offers gently, motioning to the bench behind them but Blaine just shakes his head, arm slipping up and under Sebastian’s jacket to feel the warm skin of his back as he holds on.

There are a few moments where Blaine sways on his feet, the days upon days of never taking a moment to _breathe_ finally building up within the shorter’s resolve. Sebastian squeezes gently to keep him steady and lets out a breath of relief when a train finally starts barreling towards them, eventually screeching to a stop.

Blaine pulls back reluctantly, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as they board the subway. Of course it’s packed because that’s the kind of night they’re having, Sebastian leaning against the far door even though there are signs discouraging him from doing so. He spreads his legs slightly to give himself some balance and takes his maroon jacket off to drape over Blaine’s shoulders.

His boyfriend looks up at him with a soft smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to the side of Sebastian’s neck. Blaine folds against his chest again, finding a comfortable position despite having to stand.

“Almost home.” Sebastian says, rubbing up and down the other’s spine.

A yawn empties out against his collarbone, “I know. Sorry, I didn’t expect to crash this fast.” Blaine’s eyelashes flutter against his skin, causing a shiver to travel down Sebastian’s spine. “A big pro to dating you is that you’re tall and can easily balance me when I start to fall asleep standing up.”

Sebastian smirks, “Like there are any cons. Also, you’ve done this in the shower a few times so I feel like I’m a professional at this point when it comes to keeping you upright—I’ll be sure to put it on my resume.” He teases, adjusting the jacket that’s fallen off of Blaine’s right shoulder, “We waited an hour for our train and I told you, this is what happens when you run on full speed throughout the week without a break. You’re practically on empty.”

Even as he says it, they both know that Sebastian doesn’t mind having to support Blaine when he’s like this. His hand rests on the back of Blaine’s curls as the shorter finds the crook of his neck. He’s actually easier to manage when he’s tired—like warm, soft putty against his palms. He thinks about all the times Blaine’s gotten drunk and having to stop him from _climbing_ on things to start an old Warbler dance routine. Despite Blaine being short and having a tiny stature, he’s incredibly strong and won’t budge if he doesn’t want to.

“You know,” Sebastian says after a moment and he must startle Blaine because he feels him jerk a little against him. His boyfriend blinks sleepily up at him, hazel eyes warm and slightly confused. “Kurt could pull his ass out of Brooklyn every so often and come to our place for these line runs. No more long, aggravating subway rides.” 

Blaine licks his lips, clearing his throat, “I considered that but I didn’t think you’d want him at our place.”

“Oh, I _don’t,”_ Sebastian says quickly, making Blaine chuckle. “But it’d be less stress on you in keeping to a schedule.”

Blaine smiles softly as the subway comes to a halt, “Careful, you might have just talked yourself into keeping me company _with_ Kurt at our apartment. Could be dinners and drinks and a bunch of other things you don’t want to do with him.”

“I’ll be fine if you’re there,” Sebastian grumbles, making their way off the train with Blaine’s hand in his own. “I just can’t be blamed for what happens if I’m left alone with him.”

Blaine smiles and shakes his head, not having enough energy to properly add to the conversation but he squeezes Sebastian’s fingers so, he figures that’s more than enough. They walk up three flights of stairs before finally making it back to their apartment. Blaine lets out a long sigh as he sheds Sebastian’s jacket and hangs it up near the front door, toeing his shoes off.

“Bed, bed, bed,” He mumbles around another yawn, stretching his arms up over his head.

Sebastian glances at the coffee table and rubs the back of his neck, remembering that he was going to edit a paper for class that’s due tomorrow before he went to sleep. It’s not that big of a deal, five pages to look over but…he knows that if he doesn’t do it tonight, there’s a high probability of him not doing it in time for the submission tomorrow.

“I just have to do something really quick; it won’t take long.”

Blaine follows his gaze to his laptop beyond the couch and frowns, suddenly sounding guilty “Oh Sebastian, I didn’t realize you had classwork to do—I wouldn’t have dragged you out tonight.”

He waves him off gently, approaching his boyfriend to set his hands on his waist. “No, it’s fine. It’ll literally take me twenty minutes,” He leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead, “It’s the train that dragged the outing out for an additional hour,” The taller rolls his eyes before letting out a soft sigh, “It’s not your fault, go get some sleep.”

Blaine draws his lower lip into his mouth and Sebastian can already see the wheels turning behind those gorgeous doe eyes—he knows him too well, “Can you…edit the paper in bed?” And then he _pouts,_ which isn’t fair at all. “Please?”

Sebastian shakes his head, tilting his chin back towards the ceiling because how is he supposed to say no to that? His boyfriend isn’t very difficult to figure out—he’s tired and he wants to lay on him, it’s as simple as that.

Apparently, even as he’s editing a paper.

“You’re very manipulative, you know that right?”

Blaine smiles innocently, pressing himself up on his toes to kiss Sebastian’s cheek. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You like it when I sleep on you, it’s a win-win.”

“Oh yeah, I really _love_ when my limbs get all prickly thanks to the zero circulation. Definitely one of my favorite things.”

The shorter chuckles and disappears into the bedroom while Sebastian gathers up his laptop from the coffee table. He double-checks that the door is locked and that the lights are off in various rooms before joining Blaine, his boyfriend already in-between the sheets. He hums softly and sets the laptop down on the corner of the bed, his eyes trailing along the lines of Blaine’s body. He’s made it onto the mattress quickly, which just speaks to how exhausted he is. Usually there’s a ten to fifteen-minute routine his boyfriend follows that includes brushing his teeth, washing his face and removing small traces of gel from his hair.

Blaine’s lying on his stomach, clothes that he was wearing littered on the floor. He’s forgone finding a shirt to sleep in too, just resting between the sheets in his boxer briefs.

“Are you _sure_ you’re tired?” Sebastian asks, following the exposed skin of his shoulder blades with his eyes until he leans over to touch the expanse himself. “I could forget about the paper and offer some other pre-sleeping suggestions.”

Blaine shivers and eventually swats his hand away with a distinct _mmph_ noise because it probably tickles, pressing his face into a pillow. Sebastian smirks and pulls away to slip into the bathroom himself, taking off his clothes but leaving on his underwear and a white t-shirt. He washes his face, brushes his teeth, and turns the bedroom light off, leaving just the soft illumination of the bedside lamp and streetlights from outside their window.

Blaine’s breathing is even and calm as Sebastian sits down in bed, trying to maneuver his long limbs in the best way that he can so that he doesn’t disturb his boyfriend. He leans back against the headboard and adjusts his pillow, Blaine shifting softly in his sleep as he does so. Sebastian glances down at Blaine—those eyelashes resting gently on his cheeks, the soft warmth of his skin, curls wild and a little unruly against his forehead.

He’s pretty sure he’s never seen anyone else this beautiful and tries to resist the urge to touch Blaine but fails miserably. Sebastian reaches a hand out and threads through those curls, stroking his cheekbone and leaning down to press a few kisses along his shoulder as his laptop warms up.

The movement is enough to rouse Blaine just for a few moments and he shuffles closer in bed, his arm stretching across Sebastian’s legs as his head rests on his stomach. Sebastian snorts out a soft noise, having to move his laptop to accommodate Blaine’s body but…he’s really got no other choice. He’s not about to complain either. His boyfriend hums, content, pressing his face into the warmth of Sebastian’s midsection and his hand falls to rest on Blaine’s upper back. Sebastian absently rubs at his skin for a few moments and double clicks his Word doc open, eyes grazing over the first paragraph.

Blaine doesn’t move much after that, occasionally shifting closer or his fingers flexing against the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt, gathering it into his hand to hold onto. As he suspected, editing his paper doesn’t take very long and he eventually closes his laptop and sets it to the side, shifting down in bed and adjusting his boyfriend on his chest.

The shorter blinks awake for a moment as Sebastian turns the bedside light off, submerging the room into darkness. Blaine tilts his head, dipping his nose into the warmth of Sebastian’s shirt against his chest, making him shiver.

“Did you finish?” Blaine asks, voice drowsy and barely there. “Everything okay?”

Sebastian smirks softly, letting his hand rest against the back of his boyfriend’s neck. He’s pretty sure Blaine doesn’t even know what he’s asking about in his half-asleep state.

“Yeah, everything is perfect.” He assures him with a smooth squeeze but Blaine’s already gently snoring against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
